Many training devices and games have been invented to motivate toddlers to learn certain desirable habits. One of the earliest of training programs is toilet training. Soon thereafter games, eating training, walking training, speaking training, learning the alphabet, etc., are to be learned by toddlers. It has long been a technique in such training to provide rewards for the toddler upon reaching certain levels of proficiency or an ultimate goal in the training. Those rewards frequently are displayed in such a fashion that the toddler is continually reminded of reaching the levels or goal and of the higher level or goal to be reached.
It is an object of this invention to provide training apparel for use in training a toddler and in providing a positive reward system for use therewith toward desired behavioral goals without any negative punishment involved in such system. It is another object of this invention to provide apparel upon which a removable reward panel can be displayed. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.